


something tells me we'll be alright

by relene



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ...I guess?, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unbeta'ed, soft boys tbh, soobin is a bit subbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relene/pseuds/relene
Summary: Yeonjun wakes up with a gasp, uncomfortably sweaty and warm.When he realizes he’s hard and poking right onto Soobin’s back, he holds back a screech, the dream he’s just had crashing down at him.What the hell Choi Yeonjun, what the hell. First, you almost kiss your bandmate, then you have a wet dream about said person? What's going to happen next, sex?or, when Yeonjun is forced to share a bed with Soobin, sexual tension ensues. And maybe, some feelings as well.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231
Collections: TXT BONKFEST





	something tells me we'll be alright

The night was heated yet far from unpleasant, light breeze softly blowing, rendering a walk far more enjoyable than the earlier afternoon. 

This was the last day training in LA for the members of the soon to be Tomorrow by Together. The managers, either goodwill or just pity, decided to grant them a day off. It didn’t matter though, a rest day was still a rest day no matter the reason, and the members were more than happy to comply. 

They decided with little fuss when the sun already hung high on the sky -perks of waking up after 3 pm- to spend their very last night at Santa Monica beach, in honor of the many memories buried amongst these sandy beaches, or maybe cause they truly didn’t had time to plan anything else.

As they strolled around, the sea just a couple meters away, recollections of all the times they would gather here flashed by, like rolls of a movie film. Days when they played around throwing sand and splashed water at each other, fitting of teens their age, the pressure of training and succeeding temporarily forgotten; or when they sneaked out of their dorm due to the a/c breaking, and decided on a whim to sleep on the tepid sand, all five bodies closely huddled together.

Now, Yeonjun was virtually in the very same spot, lying right beside Soobin, eyes fixed on the starred sky above them, the sound of the wind crashing on the sea crest the only accompaniment to their soft breathing.

Soobin broke the quiet, voice soft. “Hyung, have you ever fallen in love?”

Yeonjun instinctively sputtered, wide eyes meeting Soobin’s, his surprise contrasting the serene expression of the younger who just looked genuinely curious.

“Erm—” Yeonjun eloquently answered, buying time as his mind raced to hundreds of possibilities cause, _was Soobin asking for advice? Is he in love? What about the group though? They were soon to debut and- and— who the hell was he crushing on anyway?_

Yeonjun coughed, opting for a simple, “Why are you asking?”

Soobin's sighed softly, hands shifting to cover his face, an antic of his embarrassment.  
“Cause… cause I’ve never had, hyung. And probably won't get to either, for now at least. It doesn’t matter though, we've worked hard and we’re so close to debut now. Though, I do wonder—” Soobin pauses, thoughtful.

"Wonder what?"

"Don't take me too seriously— and don’t laugh either! Sometimes, I wonder if I will never date, and maybe I will just grow old alone and wrinkly and-”

Despite the younger asking to not have his words excessively weighted, for some reason, Yeonjun still felt the need to voice the first thing that popped out of his mind. “I’m here though, Soobin-ah. Now and in the future as well.”

There was a moment of silence before Soobin burst out in giggles, eyes crinkling in mirth. 

“You’re right, hyung. Thank you.”

The stars sparkled brightly that night, dotting white on black as the moon reflected itself on the dark sea. Observing the scenery felt enough of a good pretext to the silence that followed, both their gaze occasionally wandering left and right, too shy to look at the person at their very side.

Yeonjun felt warm, which is nothing weird in august, but this was different. He felt warmth from his insides, heart constraining and suddenly he was too well aware of the itching in his hand, longing to hold Soobin’s, their pinkies just inches away from each other.

He didn’t have any time to ponder or analyze any of these feelings though, the maknaes were already shouting their name, cue it was already time to leave, their flight to S. Korea just a few hours away.

Afterward, life got frenzy. There was no time for fun nor feelings, the only constant thoughts in their mind were practice, practice, and the looming debut date slowly approaching.

A full year has passed ever since. The members were currently scheduled to film comeback material in a small town in the middle of nowhere and, due to the nature of the place, the members were to stay in the only small hotel existing there.

Only a couple of small rooms were available: one with a kingsized bed and one with two large beds. And _obliviously_ , they were setting this through the -according to them- fairest method known as _rock, paper and scissors_.

Yeonjun and Soobin both won, to their delight, finally breaking their combo of losses at games, they were happy to receive the 'best' room for the night—

Only to have the rules bent by the younger members who insisted they were betting on the kingsized bedroom.

Still, the two oldest were exhausted from the shooting so they didn’t blink thrice before accepting without a fuss cause, for one, they really just wanted to sleep as soon as possible; second, they may have been weak at the whining and the downcast puppy eyes of the maknaes; and third, they had often shared a bed together when they were trainees, so why would this be an issue anyway?

° ° °

Yeonjun opens the bathroom door, fresh from the shower, walking eagerly towards the bed, very much impatient to finally rest. Here, he finds a sleeping Soobin slumped over their bed.

Yeonjun chuckles. The younger is _adorable_ , soft cheeks squished by the cushion and phone still on his hand, proof of the latter falling asleep while still playing a phone game. He must have been really tired, which is comprehensible as their recent schedule allowed little time for rest.

Yeonjun lies down beside Soobin, facing him. He was supposed to nap, but he naturally drifts into observing the other’s feature: shut eyes adorably puffy, doe nose slightly scrunched and cherry lips slightly open, snoring softly.

His gaze then travels lower, following the droplets from Soobin's freshly washed hair tricking down on the expenditure of his immaculate neck.

Yeonjun doesn’t realize he’s shifting closer until his nose is only centimeters apart from Soobin’s. From this distance he can clearly see Soobin’s long eyelashes casting pretty shadows on his under-eye, his eyelids slightly fluttering until–

Until Yeonjun is now faced with dark orbs looking and reflecting his own image.

Time seems to have stilled itself as the two blinks at each other.

Surprisingly, Soobin doesn’t move nor does he break eye contact. There seems to be something different in the younger's gaze, and Yeonjun is magnetized.

There’s a moment of tension, they’re so close, nose just inches away from touching, Yeonjun diverts his eyes, fixing it on Soobin lips. Not that it helps, cause he can’t help but linger a tad too long on the curve of these pink, plushy, moist lips.

It would be so easy to just lean in and–

“Open the door hyung!”

The duo is snapped back to reality, the realization of what just happened dawning on them as they both stare at each other, wide-eyed and mouth set in a line.

Beomgyu’s bright voice is still reverberating across the room before he insists again, “Don’t ignore me and open the door!”

Yeonjun is quick to stand up and comply, an excuse to get away from the awkward situation. Though he's to be greeted by a number of pillows thrown in his face.

“We’re having a movie night,” Beomgyu declares as he plops down on the bed, right next to Soobin, “And for the record, we’ve already agreed on the movie.”

In his right mind, Yeonjun would have bickered back and maybe thrown some cushions as extra, but right now he can only dumbly nod, mind blank as he tries to make sense of what just happened, of what could have happened, and maybe how Soobin’s lips would have felt if they–

He stops himself. _These are inappropriate thoughts, Yeonjun-ah_.

When he turns back hastily to sit on the carpet under the bed, trying with all his might to act natural despite anything, he fails to notice that Soobin has his head lowered, the tips of his ears bright red.

Time passes fast, the movie ends yet the plot is a blur to Yeonjun, mind completely disconnected from the chit-chat in the room. The maknaes also seem to sense that something is wrong. If they know anything, they don’t show it as they just leave the room without saying anything but a _‘we’re going to sleep, goodnight hyung-nims!’._

_° ° ° °_

It’s now 2 am and Yeonjun hasn’t been able to fall asleep yet, mind replaying furiously that same scene, over and over. Soobin wasn’t in the room as managers called him to discuss some procedures for the following day.

Another good hour passes and, before he knows, Yeonjun’s eyelids grow heavy, mind fuzzy as he falls in deep slumber.

_Soobin is under him, long legs spread between his waist, he whines before Yeonjun chuckles, connecting their lips, tongue caressing the soft pillow while his hands travel down, to Soobin’s inner thigh. Soobin’s face is coloured pink, the flush expanding prettily to his chest. His voice is strained, “H-hyung, I—”_

Yeonjun wakes up with a gasp, uncomfortably sweaty and warm. The sky is still dark and he’s slightly annoyed at the realization that he probably didn’t get more than a few hours of sleep. He also realizes that Soobin is now beside him, probably asleep.

Still groggy from the sleep, he lies sideways, yet something is not quite alright. When he realizes that he’s hard and he’s poking right into Soobin’s back, he holds back a screech, the dream he’s just had crashing down at him.

 _What the fuck Choi Yeonjun, what the fuck._ First, you almost kiss your bandmate, then you have a wet dream about said person? What is going to happen next, _sex_?

With Soobin, your -basically- younger brother you trained with for years, with whom you finally debuted in an industry that is all but welcoming to a possible 'romantic' scandal?

Amongst Yeonjun internal semi-panic, Soobin stirs awake. “Yeonjunie-hyung?”

“W-WHAT.”

Yeonjun may have replied a tiny bit too fervently but his mind was in no state for calm reflections.

“Are you alright hyung?” Soobin voice is laced with concern and he instinctively turns the bedside lamp on.

“Yes. Super fine. Why are you asking-” 

Yeonjun does try to be nonchalant but the damage is already done when the younger's eyes scan him, noticing the tent in Yeonjun’s sweats.

There’s a stretch of silence as Yeonjun’s skin sets aflame, a blush creeping up and, truthfully, he really wants to dig a hole and jump into it. And maybe never come up again.

“I will just go to the bathroom—” he prepares to flee when Soobin grabs his sleeves, stopping him, to his surprise(and horror). 

Nothing could have prepared Yeonjun for what would happen next.

“...Do you want some help, hyung? Well, only if you want though-” the last words are blurted as embarrassment catches up to Soobin as well.

On the surface, Yeonjun may seem to be staring at the other, expression blank. But on the inside, he’s completely screeching, wondering what the hell is happening. Is he still dreaming? Usually, you wake up when you die so, as his embarrassment can probably outmatch any flimsy death, why is he not waking up yet?

When he finally accepts that he’s well awake, despite all rationality trying to stop him, he finds himself ignoring any possible consequence. He doesn’t care, doesn’t want to yet. He nods because yes, he wants, he so immensely wants. 

Yeonjun is now sitting on the bed with Soobin on his knees, right in front of him, shyly shifting closer to his’s legs. The younger’s fingers are shaking when he tries to peel the other’s sweatpants away and when he finally succeeds, he tentatively touches its head, the feel feathery and yet the older is barely able to hold back a hiss at the sensation.

Soobin pumps the shaft with a hand, slowly. He must be just as nervous -if not more- cause his eyes never meet Yeonjun's as he does so.

When he eventually gets more comfortable he speeds up his hand movement and Yeonjun’s breath hitch when he feels something wet touching him.

Soobin’s tongue is peeking from his small mouth as he tries to do small licks on his gland. He looks like a kitten, moist round eyes shining through the little lightning of the room, peeking from below. He’s way too cute for the obscenity of the scene and, honestly, Yeonjun has to hold back to not come right here and now.

It doesn’t help when Soobin licks a long strip over his shaft, proceeding then to engulf it -or tries to, at least- as he clumsily attempts to wrap his pretty lips around the thick length, his inexperience showing, though it only makes him more endearing. 

Yeonjun groans, the sound deep, when his dick hits the back of the other’s throat, causing Soobin to whimper, tears in his eyes as he coughs and holds back a gagging reflex.

Distantly, Yeonjun remarks that Soobin is doing so, so well, especially considering his inexperience, teeth occasionally grazing the older and eyes looking up for confirmation at any movement.

Eventually, the younger gets the hang of it and experimentally begins to move both his head and tongue simultaneously and it feels so, so good that Yeonjun has to hold on something, fingers fisting Soobin’s hair as he feels a familiar tension in his groin, hips bucking for more friction.

“Soobin-ah, I think ‘m close,” he slurs, voice low and raspy.

Soobin seems to ignore that as he just relentlessly keeps going. Yeonjun repeats, again, and he attempts to pry himself away but Soobin stops him, hand holding his wrist as he looks at yeonjun, puppy eyes eager to please as he hums in encouragement, the vibrations instantly sending Yeonjun off the edge, body trembling as his semen spills inside Soobin’s wet cavern, grip on his locks tightening. 

Eventually, he comes down from his high.

He’s still inside and still grasping on Soobin’s locks. The grip must be painful. He immediately retracts his hand and carefully pulls out his now softened length.

Soobin, whose throat is now finally free, takes a deep breath before he coughs, the sound wet. Yeonjun is immediately by his side, hand lightly patting his back. “Are you alright?”

The other nods, head low, still catching for air, soft breath slowly evening out.

Yeonjun crouches down, a sharp inhale when he sees the younger’s face. Eyes so glassy one may think he was on the verge of crying, face completely flushed pink as his reddened spit glossed lips dribbled with cum at the corners.

He quickly snaps back, cause he needs to confirm whether Soobin is really fine. “You’re really alright? Did I hurt you?” 

Maybe he comes off too panicky cause Soobin is quick to reassure, voice slightly hoarse, “I’m alright hyung, don’t worry.” 

“Why didn’t you pull out?”

“...just wanted to, hyung,” Soobin mumbles, tips of his ears red as he lowers his head again, voice bashful when he asks, “did it feel good?”

Yeonjun feels his heart swell, he wants to hold him, kiss him, and praise him endlessly. Still, he settles for something less corny. “Yes- it felt good. You were so good, Soobin-ah.”

This seems to satisfy Soobin, who hums contently and moves to rest his head on the bed, hand seemingly trying to cover something.

Yeonjun does notice, though, the younger’s bulge visible in his pajama. He really wants to pay his donsaeng back so, with newfound confidence he asks, a soft smile on his lips, “Can I help you this time?”

Soobin’s eyes go round, probably surprised at the offer, which is ironic, considering what they were doing just minutes ago. He seems to ponder about it, always too shy to ask from others, but he ultimately nods timidly, eyes not quite meeting Yeonjun’s.

The latter giggles, proceeding to guide Soobin to the bed, hushing him to lay comfortably. 

“Relax, hyung will take care of you. Tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable, alright?”

At Soobin’s ok, the older starts to undress him, unbuttoning his shirt and pants, taking the time to admire the view, gaze heavy on Soobin, palm of the hand caressing the soft skin of his chest, traveling then to his toned abdomen and then, finally, to his white, milky thighs.

Yeonjun does take his time stroking and gripping lightly on the inner thighs. He hears a hitched sigh when he lowers his head to kiss the velvety skin, small pecks, guiding to Soobin’s crotch and, before removing his briefs, he opens his mouth and licks at the bulge through the fabric, provoking a moan from the younger.

When he finally removes that layer of fabric, Soobin’s dick springs free. Yeonjun notes that it’s already wet and leaking, the notion that Soobin got in this state from just giving a blowjob and some teasing making Yeonjun feel things, want scorching his mind.

He wants to ruin this boy, he wants to make him beg and cry from pleasure, wants to mark him, to be his only—

The older snaps back to reality. _Wow, you need to chill Yeonjun, aren't you thinking too far._

He focuses back to his task, hand wrapping around Soobin’s girt, giving light pumps before kissing the head, open-mouthed, engulfing Soobin partially and tongue working through it slowly.

Soobin whines, needy, but he’s too embarrassed to ask -or beg-, so he just lets Yeonjun dictate the pace. He yelps when he feels something poking at his entrance, hazy mind registering a beat later that Yeonjun’s fingers are massaging his hole, teasingly.

He doesn’t realize Yeonjun is calling him until the third time, the latter’s voice full of concern. “Is this ok, Soobin-ah?”

Soobin can only nod frantically. “Y-yes, please.”

Yeonjun could tease him, asking him _‘Please what, Soobinnie?’_ but he doesn’t have the heart to, not now, so he proceeds to deepen the length into his mouth, Soobin’s labored breaths music to his ears.

Then, an idea passes through his mind. One hand massaging the younger’s length as he slowly pulls away. Soobin closes his eyes, body fully shuddering when Yeonjun leaves wet kisses across his perineum, tongue occasionally sticking out and dragging through the hot skin until he reaches Soobin’s pink, pretty hole.

When the tongue touches it, Soobin’s back bends, almost painfully, as he shrieks loudly, toes curling, surprise all over his face. He manages to stutter, face completely flushed in shame, “H-hyung! It’s dirty there.”

Soobin can feel Yeonjun’s smirk on his skin as he purrs, full of mirth, “You showered, didn’t you? Don’t worry then.”

The younger covers his face with both his folded arms, embarrassment evident in his voice as he whines, voice pitchy, “Hyungg, please-”

“Please what?”

Soobin doesn’t have time to elaborate before he feels Yeonjun’s tongue probing at his entrance again, entering it in a swift motion. He barely manages to muffle his screams with the palm of his hand but he can’t hold back his moans when Yeonjun’s tongue just keeps fucking his hole, speed picking up as the latter’s hand’s pumping his girth at a now moderate pace.

When a finger penetrates him as well, grazing a pad of nerves inside, Soobin comes with a scream, high pitched like he never is, cum spurting in long stripes staining his stomach and chest.

He doesn’t realize he’s been crying until later, when his mind is clearer, drying tears streaking his cheeks as he pants, breath and heart rate slowly calming down.

Yeonjun is lying beside him, patting his still trembling thighs, kissing the smooth skin as he whispers praises, voice warm and reassuring, “You did so well, Soobinie, so, so well.”

Soobin grins lazily, managing a _’thank you, hyung’_ before exhaustion gradually sets on him, eyelids growing heavy until he falls asleep, fully trusting of appearing so vulnerable in front of Yeonjun.

  
  


° ° 

To Yeonjun’s surprise, Soobin fell asleep so quickly he didn’t even had the time to clean him up. 

He huffs, a smile on lips as he walks to the bathroom to pick up a warm towel, proceeding to wipe them both as clean as possible.

He throws the towel on the floor once he’s finished, and reaches for his phone, a bright _5 am_ staring back at him. The perspective of spending the next day sleep deprived elicits a sigh, but he decides to enjoy the moment, plopping down on the bed, right next to Soobin.

He observes once again the sleeping boy’s features. His eyes are puffy and his nose red due to the crying. Regardless, Soobin is still breathtaking, skin glowing, cheeks still slightly flushed as he snores soundly.

Yeonjun smiles to himself, feeling warm. 

Then, a distant ache settles as he realizes the possibility of this being a one-time thing, at the possibility of them never being able to be so intimate ever again. He questions his feelings until he understands.

_Oh. I am in love with Choi Soobin._

Memories are flashing by as he realizes that, maybe, he’s been infatuated for a long time.

Honestly, he doesn’t know what to do with his newfound discovery. They’re idols, they’re bandmates, they are almost brothers. Yeonjun acknowledges these feelings won’t be easy to deal with. Not with their situation and also, most importantly, he doesn’t know how exactly how Soobin feels about him as well. 

Yet, for the time being, he wants to bathe in the serene peace he’s feeling right now.

Looking at Soobin’s relaxed face, he feels at ease and something tells him that, maybe, they will be alright.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for reading up so far!  
> i can't believe the first actual fic i'm publishing is a smut lmao, but you gotta do what your heart tells you to i guess  
> i'm fairly new to writing, so comments, kudos and feedbacks are very much appreciated!
> 
> also, if anyone noticed that yeonbin never actually kissed, i believe they're not going for it until they both sort their feelings out haha


End file.
